first sight
by luck-a-freeband
Summary: Wajah Sasuke merona saat samar-samar ia melihat pemuda tadi tersenyum padanya. SLASH. LEMON. OOC. Out Of Story. don't like don't read.


Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Neji Hyuuga – Sasuke Uchiha

Rated : M

Pintu gerbang Konoha-gakuen terlihat semakin diramaikan oleh para gadis yang berbondong-bondong menyambut mobil hitam yang berhenti didepan gerbang.

"Kyaaaaaa" teriak para gadis ketika seorang pria tampan turun dari mobil itu, rambut ravennya berdiri seperti ekor ayam, kulitnya putih bersih, matanya hitam dingin dan wajahnya tak berekspresi. Sungguh mengisyaratkan bahwa ia adalah bangsawan muda dengan ketampanan yang tiada tara.

Ia melewati gerombolan para gadis itu dengan angkuhnya, mengacuhkan jeritan-jeritan para gadis yang merusak gendang telinganya.

"Sasuke, maukah kau mencicipi bekal buatan ku?" tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut pink dengan imutnya.

Tak peduli, Sasuke tetap melengang pergi. Ia sungguh tak menyukai keributan disekolahnya. Kalau bisa, lebih baik ia tidak perlu sekolah mengingat otaknya yang jenius itu.

Sasuke menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai atas tempatnya berada. Perlahan namun terlihat sangat anggun.

"Teme...!" Teriak sebuah suara cempreng mengagetkannya, ia menoleh dan merasa jengah mendapati sahabat berisiknya tengah membawa bola basket di koridor.

"hn?" sahut Sasuke malas.

"Ayo kita tanding lagi! Aku yakin aku bisa mengalahkan mu kali ini" kata pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu.

Cuek, Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan pemuda yang tengah berteriak-teriak tak jelas di koridor.

_Bruk_

"ah, maaf"

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan mata lavender mengulurkan tangannya membantu Sasuke berdiri.

Acuh, Sasuke bangkit tanpa meraih tangan yang di ulurkan pemuda itu.

"..." hening, mereka saling tatap. Tak ada yang berucap sama sekali.

"Neji, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya seseorang yang baru keluar dari ruang OSIS, rambutnya merah dan ada lingkaran hitam di matanya, pertanda kurang tidur.

"Tidak." Pemuda berambut panjang yang disebut Neji tadi mengangguk dan berbalik menuju pemuda berambut merah.

"Neji" gumam Sasuke dalam diamnya, matanya tak bisa terlepas sedikitpun dari keindahan pemuda tadi.

Entah mengapa, jantung Sasuke beradu kecepatannya. Wajah Sasuke merona saat samar-samar ia melihat pemuda tadi tersenyum padanya.

-0-

"Teme, lihat aku dapat nilai 3! Sepertinya kepala ku ini sudah mulai ada kemajuannya" seru pemuda pirang disebelah Sasuke.

"Dobe" desis Sasuke yang mendapat sambutan teriakan lagi dari sahabatnya. Sasuke mengacuhkan sahabatnya dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Pandangannya terhenti pada satu titik, ia melihat Neji dengan indahnya melompati tongkat untuk lompat tinggi.

Desir hangat di dada Sasuke mengalir lagi. Lagi-lagi mata lavender Neji menangkap basah mata hitam Sasuke melahapnya.

_TENG, TENG, TENG_

"Teme, boleh aku belajar di rumahmu pulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak" Sasuke merapikan isi tasnya dan pergi ke atap. Tempat paling sepi yang paling ia sukai.

Angin menghembuskan rambut ravennya, ia meminum jus tomat kotakan dan memakan sandwichnya. Suara pintu terbuka membuatnya berjengit, waspada jika para gadis mulai mengetahui tempatnya bersembunyi.

Namun, yang ia lihat bukanlah gadis-gadis melainkan Neji. Sasuke kaget dan wajahnya kembali merona.

"Ada orang disini rupanya, maafkan aku. Aku tak tau." Kata Neji seraya berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Tidak..." Sasuke berteriak mengejutkan Neji yang hampir membuka kenop pintu.

"Ah..mmakssuudku...kalau kau ingin disini tak apa." Kata Sasuke menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Wajahnya kembali merona, kali ini semerah tomat.

"Baiklah" Neji tersenyum dan duduk disamping Sasuke. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Neji kemudian.

"Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha..kelas 2-1" jawab Sasuke canggung. Jantungnya berdegup amat keras merasakan tangan Neji tak sengaja menyentuh tangannya.

"Aku Neji Hyuuga, kelas 3-7" kata Neji sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat tampan, ditambah dengan efek angin yang menghembuskan rambut hitam panjangnya membuatnya terlihat sangat indah.

Neji mengambil rotinya dan membuka bungkusnya kemudian memakannya. Mereka berdua diam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sasuke menata degup jantungnya yang tak tertata dengan rapi.

Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pergi karena tak mampu menahan gejolak di dadanya. Tanpa ia sangka, kakinya terasa keram dan akhirnya ia jatuh menimpa Neji.

"Ugh...Uchiha..kau berat sekali" tutur Neji berusaha bangkit.

"Maaf..kaki ku..aww" Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dan membuat kakinya tambah sakit.

"Kenapa kaki mu?" tanya Neji dan langsung membuka ujung celana Sasuke, dilihatnya betis Sasuke membiru.

"Hyuuga..ahhh..sakiit..." Sasuke berteriak saat Neji menyentuh betis Sasuke. Neji merona mendengar teriakan Sasuke yang terdengar sangat menggoda.

Neji mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan menggendongnya menuju UKS. Semua mata tertuju pada dua pemuda tampan yang membuka dengan kasar pintu UKS.

"Sensei...kaki Uchiha-kun terluka" ujar Neji merebahkan tubuh sempurna Sasuke di kasur. Seorang laki-laki dengan jas putih ala dokter keluar dari balik tirai.

Wajah dokter itu tertutup masker hitam yang selalu menutupi wajah tampannya, badannya tinggi, dan rambut peraknya berdiri miring.

"Kau cedera Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya?" tanya dokter itu sambil membalut kaki Sasuke.

"Aku tak tau Sensei," terang Sasuke meringis menahan sakitnya. 'Dobe! Coba kemarin kau tidak menendang bola basket ke kakiku! Sialan kau Dobe" batin Sasuke geram.

"Biarkan dia disini dulu, dan jika kau mau. Kau bisa menemaninya, aku harus ikut rapat" kata dokter itu dan melengang pergi.

"Uchiha-kun..."

"Sasuke..panggil aku Sasuke" kata Sasuke di atas tempat tidurnya. Dasi hijaunya longgar, dan kerah kemeja putih bagian atasnya terbuka tiga kancing. Mengekspos dada putih Sasuke, wajah Sasuke memerah melihat perubahan rona wajah Neji.

"Kau terlihat begitu mengundang Sasuke" kata Neji menunduk dan menahan gejolak di perutnya.

Wajah Sasuke semakin merona padam. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan terdiam. Neji berdiri didekat tirai menunggu rapat usai.

-0-

Tiga jam terlewati namun belum ada tanda-tanda rapat telah usai, memaksa mereka membolos pelajaran.

Neji duduk disisi kasur Sasuke menatap mata hitam Sasuke dalam-dalam. Pelan namun pasti, Neji membungkuk dan meraih bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya.

Sasuke terlonjak, matanya terpejam erat. Tangan Sasuke di genggam Neji di sisi tubuhnya, Neji melangkahkan satu kakinya. Mengunci tubuh Sasuke yang berada tepat dibawahnya.

"Sasuke, aishiteru yo" kata Neji melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai menjelajahi leher Sasuke dengan lidahnya.

"Ahhnngghh...Neji...aishite...ru" desah Sasuke tak menentu. Tak bisa dipungkiri Sasuke, ia amat menikmati permainan yang di berikan Neji padanya.

Perlahan Neji melepaskan kemeja Sasuke dan memainkan dua tonjolan di dada Sasuke dengan lidah dan tangannya. Sasuke semakin mengerang, tubuhnya menegang merespon tiap gerakan Neji.

"Ahhh...Neji..." Sasuke berteriak ketika tangan Neji menyentuh pusat panasnya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Sasuke..." Neji meraup lagi bibir ranum Sasuke dan menjilatnya, membuat Sasuke mengerang dan lidah Neji tak menyiakan kesempatan untuk menyusuri rongga mulut Sasuke.

Neji membuka celana Sasuke membuatnya terekspos polos, wajah Sasuke memerah dan berpeluh membuatnya terlihat amat sexy dimata Neji.

Kali ini Neji menciumi tubuh Sasuke dan terus turun hingga kepusat panas tubuh Sasuke. Neji memainkannya dengan lidahnya dan meraupnya perlahan, membuat Sasuke mengejang dan bergerak gelisah di bawah Neji.

Neji memaju mundurkan kepalanya, dan membuat Sasuke mengerang nikmat. Tubuh Sasuke mengejang sempurna ketika gairahnya menyembur keluar, membuat dunianya seputih salju.

Neji melepaskan kemeja dan celananya, tubuh putih, indah dan sempurnanya terekspos. Jelas membuat pusat panas Sasuke kembali bereaksi.

Sasuke menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan menciumi leher Neji yang berada diatasnya. Gigitan dan kecupan basah meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan dileher Neji.

"Ahh..nngghh..Sassuukkeee" desah Neji sambil memainkan pusat panas Sasuke.

Neji mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan menjulurkan tiga buah jarinya kemulut Sasuke yang langsung dikulum dan dijilat oleh Sasuke.

Neji tak sabar dan menarik ketiga jarinya. Membuka kedua kaki Sasuke untuk memberi jalan, Neji memasukkan jari pertamanya pada tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke mengerang pelan, tak sakit. Hanya ganjal dirasakan.

Jari kedua Neji menerobos masuk, dan sukses membuat Sasuke menjerit kesakitan. Neji menenangkan Sasuke dengan mengecup lehernya dan menunggu Sasuke merasa nyaman. Setelah dirasakan tubuh Sasuke sudah rileks, Neji memasukkan jari ketiganya.

"AHH..NEJI...Sakit..." jerit Sasuke tak karuan, air matanya mengalir di ujung pelupuk matanya. Neji mengecup pelupuk mata Sasuke, dan menunggu kembali Sasuke rileks.

Sasuke mengangguk, Neji memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya dan mencari sweat spot Sasuke.

"Annghh.." Sasuke mengerang nikmat, sekali lagi Neji menyentuh titik itu dan sekali lagi Sasuke mengejang kenikmatan.

Neji mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan memposisikan miliknya pada lubang Sasuke, perlahan ia memasuki lubang Sasuke. Sasuke menggigit ujung bibirnya menahan perih yang merobek tubuhnya.

Setelah Neji penuh ditubuh Sasuke, Neji membungkuk mengecup leher Sasuke dan memanjakan pusat panas Sasuke dengan tangannya.

Neji melihat perubahan rona wajah Sasuke dan mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Menuju ketitik kenikmatan Sasuke.

"Ahhnngghh..." Sasuke tak berhenti mendesah mengeluarkan suara merdunya hingga membuat Neji semakin menggila.

Semakin keras ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, dan memainkan kejantanan Sasuke.

"Ahh...Neji!" jerit Sasuke mengeluarkan seluruh gairahnya. Membuat liangnya semakin rapat dan memberikan kenikmatan pada Neji.

"Sasuke!" teriak Neji saat hasratnya meledak dalam diri Sasuke.

Neji terjatuh di atas tubuh Sasuke, dan memeluk pinggang Sasuke erat setelah mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau hebat Sasuke." Kata Neji tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Sasuke yang merona. "Sekarang kau milikku Sasuke. Hanya milikku" lanjutnya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Neji yang masih berada diatasnya.

"Ya, Neji. Aku milik mu"

Mereka berpagut dalam kecupan hangat dan manis, membawa mereka sekali lagi ke kesempurnaan jiwa mereka yang tak kan mereka temukan dalam diri orang lain.

-0-

Laki-laki yang mengenakan jubah dokter itu berdiri didepan pintu, enggan untuk masuk setelah mendengar suara-suara yang menggoda.

Wajahnya merona dibalik maskernya, kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi dari depan ruang kerjanya.

"Iruka-koi, aku ingin segera bertemu dengan mu" gumamnya.

+ The End +

Pendek...tapi gag ada ide...GJ...banget...yah pokoknya beginilah adanya. Silakan mereview jika tak keberatan. Terima kasih sudah membaca. With love ^Lucky^


End file.
